


Confessions (A Otayuri one-shot)

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Otabek comes to visit Yuri for his 19th birthday, and to also tell him how he feels.





	

Yuri looked down at his phone, waiting for Otabek to show up at Yuri's favorite cat cafe. It was his 19th birthday. As he checked his phone, replying back to all the birthday comments, a cat had hopped onto his lap. Yuri put his phone aside, giving his attention to the white cat.

Outside the cat cafe, a taxi pulled up. Yuri watched as the door opened and a man with long black hair stepped out with a suitcase. When he turned around, he recognizes him to be Otabek. Yuri waved to him. Otabek waved back, heading into the building.

Yuri brushed his long hair out of his face, and slipped his phone the table and into his pocket. The bell above the door rang as he entered, startling the cat on Yuri's lap. The what feline jumped down, running off to another one of it's friends.

Otabek took the seat across from his friend, taking notice of his long hair. It had grown a few inches in the past three months since they had last seen each other in person. Today, Yuri had braided a small braid into his hair, leaving the rest of his hair down. It was no doubt a gorgeous look on him.

"Happy birthday, Yuri."

"Thanks," Yuri smiled. Oh, those smile. Otabek loved Yuri's smile. "What took you so long?" Yuri asked.

"I had problem finding my bags. Then my ride was late."

"Ah," Yuri said. Just then his phone began to vibrate. He picked up to see who was calling. "Oh no."

"Who is it?"

Yuri answered the call, not bothering to tell Otabek. Before Yuri could say hello, the person on the other line had begun screaming. Yuri yelled back an insult. It only took a few seconds to figure out he was speaking to Viktor. After a short conversation, Yuri hung up, explained that he was hanging out with Otabek.

"Sorry," Yuri apologized. "Viktor wouldn't shut up."

"It's fine," Otabek told him. A woman came back, placing a glass of water on the table for the black haired man who had come in. Once she had walked off, Otabek reached under the table for the gift he bought Yuri.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I did. It's what people do for others on their birthday."

Yuri blushed a little, talking the bag from his friend's hand. Before reached in, he glanced up at Otabek to make sure he was watching. And, just as he thought, Otabek was staring at him with those brown eyes that Yuri had come to love.

Moving aside the tissue paper, Yuri revealed a piece of back fabric. He reached in, pulling it out and unfolding it. It was a T-shirt with a white Bengal tiger head printed on the front. Yuri flipped it around and held it to his chest to see if it was the right size. He looked up, smiling at Otabek.

"I love it," Yuri told him. "I'll put it on when I when I get home."

"Kay," Otabek grinned. He took notice of Yuri's cheeks. They was a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Yuri sighed happily, placing the shirt in the bag. Then he picked up the menu, suggesting they order something. They both had something picked out in minutes, so they called the waitress over to place their orders. While she went to the kitchens, Yuri and Otabek decided to catch up.

They had talked plenty of times over the phone, but it wasn't the same. They had also Skyped each other into the late hours of the night before Yuri's grandpa would tell him to go to bed, be it was different now that they were in front of one another. Both of them were laughing when their food came, and they had to calm themselves before eating.

It wasn't till the food was right in front of him did Otabek realize how hungry he had been. After being rushed to the airport and put on a plane for three hours, he had an appetite. Yuri chuckled as he watched him stuff his face. Otabek noticed his friend laughing at him, and glared at him. Yuri only laughed harder. His laughter started to subside and he took a bite of his own food. As he did so, a cat rubbed up against him, begging for food. Yuri glanced around, making sure no one was looking before slipping some food under the table.

"Shhh," he told the cat. "Don't let anyone know."

The cat took the food, running off. There was a strict rule to not feed the cats here. Yuri always did, risking the punishment of being kicked out, but he couldn't help it. He wanted all the cats' affection.

A few minutes later, once they had both finished their meals, another cat came up behind Yuri. He didn't see it, but Otabek did, but acted like there was behind him. Suddenly, the cat pounced, latching into the back of Yuri's jacket. He yelped, feeling the cat's claws poking his back and his hair being pulled. Otabek laughed, finding the situation amusing.

"Byakkomaru!" someone from the kitchen shouted. "Get down!"

The cat did as it was told, running off from it's scolding. Someone rushed over to make sure Yuri was all right. Meanwhile, Otabek was in tears, nearly falling out of the chair he was in.

"Stop laughing at me, you moron!"

Otabek laughed harder at Yuri's insult. It look another two minutes for him to stop laughing completely, and when he looked at Yuri, all he saw was a an angry kitten. He almost started laughing again, be didn't due to the glare he was receiving.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "It was just so... funny."

"Tch," Yuri mumbled, looking out the window.

They discussed few skating related things. Otabek asked what Yuuri and Viktor had been up to. He hadn't heard much about them since they retired last year. Apparently they had opened up a skating rink in Japan and were teaching kids how to skate. Personally, Otabek couldn't see them doing anything better than that.

"Guess we should go visit sometime."

"Maybe."

Otabek paid for their meal, insisting he should as another birthday gift. When he did, Yuri's face turned pink yet again, and Otabek had the urge to kiss him when he did. He didn't, of course, but he wanted to.

They exited the cafe, walking down a few blocks to Yuri's house. They stopped by to drop off Otabek luggage and to grab their skates. Yuri was going to greet his grandpa and ask him how his day had been, but found him taking a nap in his bedroom. He shut the door, informing Otabek to keep his voice down.

Yuri led him to the guest room where he'd be stay for the next two weeks. Yuri dismissed himself to go change into his new shirt, leaving Otabek to unpack. While he was unpacking, he looked around the room. It was simple and plain. The walls were bare and colorless. The dresser was old, with countless scratches on it, but still looked nice. The carpet beneath his feet was old and stained in some areas, but it doesn't bother Otabek in the slightest. Pushed against the corner, was a twin-sized bed, perfectly made with clean sheets. There was also a small stuffed cat, which he assumed one of Yuri's. Otabek smiled, thinking it was adorable that Yuri was letting him borrow one of his many plushies.

He exited the room and entered the kitchen where he found Yuri with his back toward the door. As he moved his hands and back, his long cascading hair moved as well.

Yuri had been growing his hair out for years. He had always wanted long hair like Viktor's and now he had it. Though, to many of his admirers, it was a million times better than Viktor's long silver hair. Otabek agreed with that group of people, though he also loved many other parts of Yuri.

The way he elegantly moved across the ice like an angel.

The way he'd try to scold taller people, but never be able to get in their face because of his height.

The way he smiled when he was happy, and the way he blushed when he received a compliment.

But, most of all, he loved Yuri's blue-green eyes. Whenever Yuri looked at him, they shone with joy and happiness. Two emotions that Otabek was proud of giving to the younger male.

"Eh, Otabek, why are you staring at me?" Yuri asked. Otabek snapped out of his daze, realizing that Yuri had turned around with two to-go cups.

"Oh, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I must have zoned out."

"It's alright," Yuri said, flipping his hair over his shoulder, and handing one of the coffees to him. "Let's get going."

Otabek followed Yuri out of the house, allowing him to lead them toward the way to the ice rink. Along the way, Yuri started talking about how Mila was going to be there. He started to complain about the red haired figure skater, but his was nothing new to Otabek. He was used to his rant, so, naturally, he had learned ignore it since it was the same thing every time.

While they walked and Yuri droned on, Otabek watched him move again. He was moving his hands quite a lot while he spoke. Every few seconds, he'd move a hand to push the hair out of his face of tug at his sleeve down to keep him warm. He'd turn his head every so often to Otabek, and he'd catch a good look at Yuri's flawless smile.

They turned a corner, seeing Yuri's favorite skating place. They entered, waving at the owners who knew them, and hurried over to the locker room to put on their skates. Once they were laced up, they headed down to the rink where a few other people were skating. As soon as they stepped onto the ice, a certain person Yuri had been complaining about rushed over.

"Happy birthday, Grumpy Cat!" she threw his arms round him, pulling him into a hug. Yuri immediately pushed her away, but since that was normal response, she wasn't offended.

"Shut the hell up, woman!"

"Yuri," Otabek warned, giving him the looked. Yuri rolled his eyes, grumbling an apology under his breath. "What was that? I didn't hear."

"I'm sorry and I won't yell at you again today."

"And?"

"And thank you for wishing me happy birthday."

"Good," Otabek noted, ruffling his hair as he skated off. Behind him, Yuri skated after him, cursing him out.

"It took me all morning to get my hair like this. Don't you are screw it up!"

Yuri chased him around the ice until Otabek slowed down for the short-tempered blonde catch him. After he did, they spent the rest of the day skating like peaceful civilians. Well, more the most part anyway. Yuri commented every so often about how more and more people were beginning to show up.

After hours of skating, they decided to call it a day and head back to Yuri's place. The sun had just begun to set as they left the rink, making the sky explode with colors. As they made their journey home, Yuri was quite, probably from all the skating.

"Hey, Otabek?" Yuri asked to make sure he had his attention. Otabek hummed in response. "Can I braid your hair when we get home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said."

"But it's my birthday," Yuri whined.

Otabek sighed, fighting back a smile. "Fine. But only cause it's your birthday."

"Yay!"

They continued walking till they reached a small bridge. Yuri suggested they stop there and take a break to watch the sun set, so they did. Yuri was observing the sun, while Otabek stared at the river below them, thinking. He had come here not only for Yuri's birthday, but also to tell him something that he'd wanted to tell him for a while now.

Otabek sighed. It was now or never.

"Yuri," he said, gaining his full attention. "I like you."

"I like you too," Yuri said, smiling over at him.

Otabek shook his head, turning toward him. "No, I mean I like like you."

Yuri's face turned from bashful to something Otabek couldn't quite pinpoint. He watched Yuri's mouth drop open and an "Oh" sound come out. It didn't sound like a bad "Oh" but it didn't sound like a good one either. Otabek gulped, waiting for Yuri's reaction.

Yuri turned his head back to the sunset, processing the words. He could feel a blush on his checks, but he didn't try to hide it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend look down and sigh.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. I completely understand. I just felt like you should know."

Yuri nodded, still a little dazed. Otabek startled rambling again, a nervous habit Yuri had come to find out, but stopped suddenly.

He looked down to see Yuri had placed a hand on his, and the other on his shoulder. Then, with the speed of cheetah, kissed his cheek. Both their face flamed red at Yuri's actions.

"It- it's okay," Yuri stutter, a big smile on his face. "I've kind of liked you for awhile too."

They stood there, not making eye contact for a while. Otabek looked at their hands, which Yuri were only touching, and intertwined their fingers. He looked to the side at Yuri, seeing his face an even deeper shade of red how.

"How long have you, uh, liked me?" Otabek asked, still extremely flustered.

"Not quite too sure. I kind of figured out my feels recently though," Yuri paused, biting his lip and looked up, meeting Otabek's brown eyes. "You?"

Otabek looked away, embarrassed yet again. "Last year that the first qualification for the Grand Prix."

Yuri smiled. He remembered how he had asked Otabek to come and cheer him on, and he did as Yuri had wished. He remembered looking out from the ice, spotting his friend who was waiting for him by the area where he'd be exciting once he finished his performance. When he had finished, he was looking right at his friend, giving him a smile. A smile that he only gave to Otabek.

"I remember that," Yuri said, recalling every detail. "I stepped off the ice, and you handed me my water bottle and a rose that matched my outfit."

"Yep," Otabek confirmed, meeting Yuri's blue-green eyes. They both laughed, happy beyond belief. "Yuri, will you be my boyfriend?"

If it were possible, Yuri's smile widened. "Yes." He leaned forward again, kissing his check, pulling away with a giggle. "This is the best birthday ever."

Otabek laughed along. There was no denying that fact.


End file.
